As mobile communication network technologies develop and mobile terminals become popular, personalized services are increasingly prevalent. Especially for those fans of network chatting and making friends and those fashion pursuers, personalized communication services and service experiences become a predominant communication option of such mobile phone subscribers. Hiding of a calling number in a voice service of mobile communication is a personalized service emerging to satisfy a personalized requirement of a subscriber and to add a mysterious element; this service refers to a service in which the calling number is not shown to a callee when a caller calls the callee. Hiding of the calling number is at a higher priority than showing of the calling number, so that in the case that the calling subscriber has registered for the calling number hiding service, the calling number will not be shown to the callee even if the callee has registered for a calling number showing service.
Along with data services with rapid development, various data services implemented on a mobile terminal over a mobile communication network have become closely related to daily life of people and especially the short message service has become one of common contact manners for most of mobile communication subscribers. Therefore, there is a need of developing better personalized services for the short message service.